


Spying the Spy

by Rust00



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust00/pseuds/Rust00
Summary: Cuando Batman cree tenerlo todo bajo control se da cuenta que siempre habrá alguien más dispuesto a darle una probada de su propia medicina.||Warning: SuperBat (Slash/Yaoi)||





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fanfic me pertenecen, todos y cada uno son propiedad de DC comics y sus creadores. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro, solo con motivo de entretenimiento.
> 
> Warning: Temática yaoi, muy muy leve, pero yaoi al fin de cuentas, si no te gusta la temática, por favor, abstente de leerla, advertidos quedan.
> 
> Así que sin mucho más que decir...
> 
> Enjoy.

°°Espiando al... ¿Enemigo?°°

 

Y ahí estaba él espiando de nuevo al alien con superfuerza de metrópolis, no es que quisiera hacerlo, no, no, por supuesto que no... Solo era que tenía que cuidar que ese ejemplar de hombre perfecto no se saliera de control, y que mejor forma hacerlo que espiando su vida las 24 horas del día, esta bien, eso no sonaba exactamente...bien. Pero alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo de acosador si eso significaba salvar al mundo de un apocalípsis provocado por el súper hombre mejor conocido como Superman o Clark Kent para los amigos.

-Clark...- suspiro el caballero de la noche al ver como el reportero del diario El Planeta salía casi sin nada de ropa del cuarto de baño, y ¿Porqué lo espiaba hasta cuando salia del baño? Pues era obvio, tenia que asegurarse que no tramaba nada mientras se duchaba o mientras desayunaba, o mientras... Bueno, tenia que asegurarse que no tramaba nada.

-Clark....- un nuevo suspiro se escuchó, pero esta vez fue una completa burla de parte de su querido hijo Dick que fingió casi a la perfección un suspiro de colegiala enamorada -Vamos Bruce, ¿Cuándo aceptaras que estas obsesionado con el hombre?- sonrió ladino el antes ayudante de Batman, ahora héroe independiente cocido como Nightwing

-Dick, ya te he dicho que esto es cuestión de seguridad nacional... Y yo no suspiro como adolescente enamorada- con eso Batman volvió a su tan sacrificada y ardua tarea de vigilar al súper hombre. Y justo a tiempo pues Superman se estaba cambiando su toalla por un muy muy apretado boxer.

Batman pudo ver en todo su esplendor el súper trasero de ese súper hombre, prestando especial atención a esa parte de la Anatomía de Clark. Se aclaró la garganta y decidió obviar la sonrisa burlesca de su antiguo Robin.

Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la escultural silueta del héroe de metrópolis y... Oh, ¡Sorpresa! El muy imbécil estaba sonriendo con prepotencia mientras veía por la ventana y no a cualquier lado sino específicamente a su ubicación y mas específicamente a él, cosa que comprobó al ver que Kal-El, alias Clark Kent, alias Superman movía sus labios diciéndole en silencio: ¿Te gustó lo que viste, Bruce?... Acto seguido se cerraron las cortinas impidiendo la vista hacia la habitación del reportero.

-Bruce, ¿Sabías que estos intercomunicadores emiten una onda de sonido que es fácilmente escuchada por los kriptonianos?- la sonrisa de Dick comprobó su sospecha.

Atando cabos como solo él sabía hacerlo comenzó con su análisis. Intercomunicadores de alta frecuencia más súper oído kriptoniano más él suspirando el nombre de Clark como chica (adolescente) enamorada.... Oh no... Superman escuchó todo y por si fuera poco lo había visto espiándolo.

Sabía que Dick se le había pegado como chicle para salir a patrullar esa noche por algo en especial, así como también sabía que no le había ofrecido esos intercomunicadores que llevaban cada uno solo por ser precavidos, lo que no sabía era que su hijo sería un poco más astuto que él en esta ocasión, cómo fue tan descuidado que se dejo engañar por ese chiquillo que prácticamente él crió y ese estúpido alienigena. ¡Se las pagarían sin duda!

-Ah! y Bruce... Sí suspiras como adolescente enamorada...- dijo Dick antes de lanzarse de la azotea donde estaba con Bruce.

-¡¡¡Dick Grayson Wayne!!! ¡¡¡Vuelve acá!!!- el grito de Bataman no necesitó ningun súper oído para ser escuchado hasta la habitación de Superman que solo sonrió al escuchar el grito nada glamoroso de Bruce. Entendió entonces que su mensaje silencioso había sido interpretado.

Benditos intercomunicadores.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Saluditos <3


End file.
